


Project Monster (PODFIC)

by lilolilyrae



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Monsters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: At Christmas, the world is lit up from top to bottom, which suits Q just fine- he's afraid of the dark. Bond is one of the things that hides in the shadows.Or, the one in which Q gets a pet flying monkey and his own live-in monster.This is an audio file version, the written text can be foundhere!





	1. Light Up My Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light Up My Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108604) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-23-11  
> What is a good idea when you already have three WIPs you can't seem to finish? Right, start another one! xD  
> Although in this case what I have to say for myself is that I've been wanting to do this for over a year now and things got in the way and then I was kept busy by the Harry Potter And The Lack Of Lamb Sauce Podfic, which, btw, if you haven't yet, check out either the podfic or the fanfic by [imagitory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagitory/pseuds/imagitory), it's amazing, anyways now that I'm 'only' ten chapters behind on what imagitory's written so far I thought I could afford starting another project and of course it was going to be this amazing story by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd)! (is that an acronym? How do you pronounce it? Please tell me xD). Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and the way I voiced Andy is totally how I voiced another semi-sentiend furry creature when reading the Trudi Canavan books "Age of the Five" to my sister xD the veez 'Mischief' is very adorable and I gave him that voice cause it seemed to fit, and then when I read Project Monster Andy's voice was very similar in my head... which, of course, made me want to podfic it xD that and the amazing plot and writing, serious Kudos to @swtalmnd, again!
> 
> I'll stop rambling, have fun with the story!

MediaFire:

  * **_[Light Up My Room .wav](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uxq6kylfn9kauns/01_Project_Monster_-_Light_Up_My_Room_00Q.wav/file)_**
  * **_[Light Up My Room .mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ociac4h15xe2b9y/01_Project_Monster_mp3_-_Light_Up_My_Room_00Q.mp3/file)_**



****

Note that this is a shortened T-rated reading, for the smut go read the original :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lilolilyr and on instagram @lilolilyrae :)


	2. Monsters For Tea

Media Fire:

  * [Project Monster Part 2 - Monsters for Tea .wav](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ggqc49cv3txzl8d/02_Project_Monster_-_Monsters_for_Tea_edited.wav/file)
  * [Project Monster Part 2 - Monsters for Tea .mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yd9516ilmcvkoi1/02_Project_Monster_mp3__-_Monsters_for_Tea_edited.mp3/file)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop crashed when editing this and I don't have the time to listen to it again atm, if the file's fucked up in any way let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know when a file disappeared or is otherwise bugging!


End file.
